


Why does it have to be spiders

by ShadowMellow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMellow/pseuds/ShadowMellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugo is fighting a spider while Yuto really wishes he didn't have to deal with his room mate spamming his phone crying for help.</p>
<p>just a silly collisionship-esque drabble because there can never be enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why does it have to be spiders

**Author's Note:**

> this is like 80% chat and minimal actual story. compeltey unbetaed and written on a whim.
> 
> [vaguely based on this prompt on otp prompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/138666553065/person-a-is-scared-of-spiders-one-day-theyre)

Yugo silently cursed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. His hands were covered in liquid as the sun beamed through the small window of the shed, turning the stuffy air inside the tiny room even warmer.

He had been working on his bike since morning but there didn't seem to be an end in sight. At least he knew what the hell was wrong with it now, so it shouldn't take _that_ long anymore. Just a few more hours and he should have the engine fixed. If it came down to it he could always call Rin and ask her to help him.

“Well, let's get to it,” he mumbled and turned to get a wrench from his tool box--

His eyes widened as all the muscles in his body locked up.

Oh no. Nononononononono.

Yugo quickly looked around for something to use before finally grabbing an old magazine and turning back to where he had last seen the thing.

Only to find nothing there.

Fuck. No.

* * *

 

Yuto stopped mid-sentence when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. Fishing it out, he frowned a little when he saw who was writing him.

“Is something wrong?” He looked up to see Ruri giving him a worried look while Shun was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. The raven smiled and shook his head.

“Just Yugo. Probably wants to show off his bike again.”

That seemed to be enough for them because moments later they were talking to each other again, leaving Yuto to himself. Without a word he swiped his phone and read the message.

 

_“YUTO PLS HELP ME”_

 

This made his frown deepen. Did something happen? From what he remembers Yugo was staying home for the day to fix some engine problems while Yuto and the others were out. Did he hurt himself? Did someone break in...?

Feeling concern bubbling up inside of him, he didn't hesitate in his reply.

 

_“_ _wait, slow down. what's wrong?”_

 

_“_ _THERES A SPIDER IN THE_ _SHED_ _AND I DONT KNOW WHERE IT IS”_

 

Yuto wasn't sure how long he had been staring at the messages. It must have been a while because at some point Shun had leaned over his shoulder and after reading them burst out laughing. Even Ruri couldn't help a quiet giggle even though she tried her best to suppress it. Still trying to grasp the situation, he jumped a little when his phone started to vibrate in his hand it was bombarded with texts.

 

_“_ _YUTO”_

_“YUTO REPLY”_

_“I KNOW YOURE STILL READING YOU ASS”_

_“ANSWER ALREADY”_

 

_“_ _sorry, had to process that for a moment.”_

_“so you texted me while I was out with shun and ruri”_

_“because of a spider”_

 

_“_ _THAT THING IS_ _THE SIZE OF MY_ _FUCKING_ _HEAD”_

_“DONT LEAVE ME HANGING HERE”_

_“IM SITTING ON THE SHELF CLUTCHING A MAGAZINE”_

_“HELP ME”_

 

Yuto massaged the bridge of his nose, seriously considering just letting someone else take care of it. Then he remembered that Yuya went to an audition, no one was crazy enough to ask Yuri for help and if Rin, Yuzu or Serena hadn't already come over and gotten Yugo off the shelf then they weren't an option either.

So with a sigh he ignored the messages begging him for help without actually begging and opened his internet browser. After a quick search he had all the information he needed and went back to their chat which was now overflowing with cries of the biker.

 

_“alright, seems like spiders hate certain smells.”_

_“what do you have there?”_

 

_“_ _TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH I THOUGHT YOU ABANDONED ME”_

_“uh I dunno man what kind of smells”_

 

_“things like lavender, citrus and peppermint.”_

 

_“dude im pretty sure none of us have that kinda stuff in our flat”_

_“except yuri maybe but im not stupid enough to go into his room”_

 

_“you don't have anything that smells like lemon in your shed?”_

 

Yuto almost thought that his room mate died from fear with how long it took for a reply to come. Thankfully a reply did arrive and Yuto could cancel the planned funeral.

 

_“_ _i found some_ _lemon scented_ _window wiping fluid”_

_“you think thats enough”_

 

_“it's worth a try.”_

_“spray it where you saw the spider last and where it might have crawled away to.”_

 

_“okay I did is something supposed to happen now”_

_“FUCK IT CRAWLED OUT”_

_“ITS CRAWLING ALL OVER THE FLOOR”_

 

_“yugo just kill it.”_

 

_“I WAS WRONG THE MAGAZINE IS NOT ENOUGH”_

_“I CANT DO THIS”_

_“IM BACK ON THE SHELF HELP ME”_

 

He resisted the urge to sigh again. Instead, Yuto started to pack his bag, earning some looks from his friends. “Sorry, gotta go back before Yugo breaks something.”

“You don't seem all that bothered by it,” Shun commented, an obvious grin on his face. When he just stared back at him in confusion he heard Ruri giggle again.

“Have you looked at your face lately? You're smiling!”

Much to his surprise she was right, his lips had quirked slightly upwards at some point while he was writing with Yugo. When exactly...?

Instead of reacting to the siblings' knowing looks he excused himself and quickly walked out of the cafe they had been sitting in. Pulling his phone out again, he wrote a quick message.

 

_“_ _stay where you are, I'm coming back.”_

_“don't cry.”_

 

_“im not crying”_

 

_He's definitely crying,_ Yuto thought, feeling himself smile again. Well, while he was out he might as well buy some ice cream to cheer Yugo up later. Maybe some other snacks just in case the biker decided to complain again.

Later that evening when Yuri and Yuya would come back to their shared home, they would find their room mates curled up and snoring on Yuto's bed and a completely demolished shed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fanfic on here I guess????  
> and its collisionship  
> lord have mercy on me


End file.
